Despierto en la noche
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Netta Sloan. Capitulo 9 - Manga. El Mayor Armstrong hace un poco mas de espionaje mientras se esta quedando en la Tienda de Automail Rockbell


**Despierto en la noche**

Autor: _**Netta Sloan**_

_Traduccion: **LdC**_

Un silbido bajo y los repentinos movimientos de su peludo compañero de cama, lo despertaron de un sueño ligero. Una luz opaca se filtró a través de la puerta entreabierta, ahora abierta al tamaño de un perro. Pequeños movimientos metálicos generaron escalofríos en su nuca. Permaneciendo en las sombras, ojeó a través de la abertura. Sus ojos azules se rasgaron al posarse en un flash de metal. Con las pupilas dilatadas siguió sus movimientos mientras ella subía las escaleras hacia el silbador. Una mano salió de las sombras para saludar al perro. Él miró arriba, al dueño de la mano, la alarma lo cubrió cuando solo espío dos brillantes ojos rojos. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada y él se escondió aun más en la sombra. Una puerta se abrió en algún lugar del pasillo, alejando los ojos rojos de él. Una profunda vergüenza lo lleno mientras el dueño le susurraba al perro.

"Vamos, Den. Necesitas dejar que el Mayor descanse y la abuelita probablemente este fría."

La vergüenza fue seguida por la culpa y la tristeza mientras observaba al chico con su peludo amigo subiendo las escaleras y saliendo de su vista. Como cualquiera que escuche la amable voz de Alphonse Elric podía seguir en alerta por ese triste niño estaba mas allá de su comprensión, y aun así, él lo había estado. Aunque él era así. Sabía que era su debilidad, compadecer a la gente. Desde el primer momento en que vio a los hermanos Elric, lastimados y agachados en la lluvia, el joven Coronel Mustang y sus hombres ocupándose de todo, supo que algo iba a cambiar. Si era completamente honesto esa era la razón por la que acompaño a los chicos a su hogar. Él necesitaba un cambio; necesitaba enmendarse por sus fallas del pasado. Sus pensamientos casi se desviaron a la larga lista de sus arrepentimientos cuando unos pies descalzos en el piso de madera atrajeron su atención.

Él se acercó a la apertura, intentando ver quien había llegado. Largo y húmedo cabello rubio pasó delante de su puerta. La señorita Winry Rockbell. Le agradó esta niña, esta jovencita, desde el instante en que la vio. Le recordaba a su hermana mayor, a como era antes de los militares, la guerra y el frío del norte. Era fuerte, pero dulce, con un afecto y una preocupación genuinos por todos los que la rodean. Él se preguntó, mientras estaba allí, aprendiendo mas acerca de los hermanos, si en verdad podrían regresar a su hogar. El sonido de pasos se detuvo con un ligero murmullo de telas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Se arriesgó a abrir la puerta un poco mas, así podía tener una vista completa de la habitación. Sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa que su bigote no podía cubrir completamente. Winry Rockbell había retomado su lugar en la cabeza del sofá donde el Alquimista de Acero estaba durmiendo. Los pies del muchacho colgaban del borde, aunque en algún momento, el se había girado sobre su espalda, tirando el cobertor al suelo. Winry estaba ocupada pasando un peine a través de su largo y delicado cabello, permaneciendo completamente ajena a cualquier disturbio que su ocupación estuviera causando al durmiente. Él tuvo que intentar esforzarse para mantener la técnica de espionaje de su familia en buena forma mientras observaba la nariz del chico arrugarse por la molestia. La señorita Rockbell seguía inconsciente, mientras su cabello rozaba el rostro de Edward, ligeramente haciéndole cosquillas.

Saltó ligeramente cuando un ojo dorado se abrió, mirándolo directamente antes de girarse al techo. Observó divertido mientras el ojo se arrugó, una sonrisa verdaderamente feliz iluminando el rostro del joven. La chica permanecía ignorante, mientras peleaba con nudos del otro lado de su cabeza. Una mano de carne y hueso se elevó, el dueño relajado y pensando que nadie estaba mirando, y suavemente presiono las cosquillosas mechitas a labios rosados. Él sintió la mezcla de emociones crecer nuevamente, observando al muchacho besar con delicadeza el cabello antes de atar las fibras en nudos. ¿En verdad este chico había permanecido tan inocente?

"¡Ed!" Un susurro indignado fue seguido por un sonido mezcla de las risitas de un niño y la risa de un hombre. "Tu solo vives para arruinar mi duro trabajo ¿No?" Continúo el susurro, seguido de una risita femenina que mostró su naturaleza bromista. "Sólo porque sé cuanto te gusta rehacerlo nuevamente." Contesto el murmullo de un chico, profundo por el sueño aun nublándolo. Cuando Edward se movió otra vez, los ojos azules se abrieron. El muchacho uso su pie de automail como palanca y empujo hacia arriba, su cabeza acomodándose para descansar en el regazo de la jovencita. Mientras los chiquillos comenzaban a deshacer los nudos en el cabello del otro sin interrumpir sus murmullos, él se alejo. Se acostó nuevamente en la cama, cuidándose de mantener el simple mechoncito rubio que agraciaba su frente en un perfecto rizo. Él no podía arreglar las cosas que hizo en su pasado, pero, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podía ayudar a que esos hermanos volvieran a su hogar seguros. El día con los jovencitos se repitió en su mente, bloqueando las habituales pesadillas mientras volvía asumirse en el sueño. La amable voz de Alphonse Elric despertándolo en la mañana.

* * *

Fic original © _**Netta Sloan**_; Traducido y publicado con su autorización.

* * *

Nota de traducción:

Este es el segundo fic traduzco de esta autora, de quien me gusta mucho su trabajo (todo se inspira exclusivamente en el manga, y eso es algo no tan fácil de encontrar como me gustaría) aun cuando es un poco difícil de traducir. (Culpa exclusivamente mía, ya que me acostumbre demasiado al estilo de otros autores y NS tiene una manera de escribir muy particular.) Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Agradezco mucho a **Leiram**, que como siempre hizo un excelente trabajo con la edición, y también a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo.

Cualquier duda, comentario, critica o sugerencia ya saben que hacer

_Laberinto de Cristal_


End file.
